


|| Daeven | Daegon x Taven ||

by DenKunn



Series: Mortal Kombat Spanish One-Shots [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daegon actually loved his big bro, I didn’t see anything of Daeven so... your welcome(?, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Taven still sleepy as fuck, pre-invasion of Shao Kahn, ya quisieras que traduzca la wea en ingles JAJSAJSJAJJJSA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: So... Daegon quería una cogida después de entrenamiento





	|| Daeven | Daegon x Taven ||

**Author's Note:**

> Daegon wanted sum fuk

Los golpes eran presentes en el patio, algunos moretones estaban marcados en las pieles de ambos hombres. Los gritos ahogados al recibir el contacto brusco sonaban por las praderas. Taven y Daegon estaban practicando la magia de fuego del menor, mientras que el contrario estaba en proceso de dominarlo.

Con un puñetazo a la mandíbula desde abajo empujó a Taven hacia el aire para ser atacado con una patada, tirándolo hacia el suelo. Luego una mano se hizo presente en la vista del mayor: era una mano amiga, la tomó y se impulsó hasta que ambos jóvenes están de pie, una ligera risa lo acompañó, seguido de un abrazo. Daegon no lo esperaba, sus mejillas ya acaloradas se hacían cada vez más rojas.

\- ¿Nos duchamos? Padre se enojará si se llega a enterar que estamos despiertos entrenando a esta hora... - el menor habló haciendo entrar a Taven en razón.

\- Sí... además, juro que podría dormir por milenios - con destreza aprendida desde que eran adolescentes, ambos hermanos se escabulleron de los guardias y sirvientes que monitoreaban los pasillos hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

Daegon se tiró a la cama, cansado. Sabía que no volvería a dormir gracias a Taven, entonces hizo lo que normalmente haría en esas circunstancias. Desabrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones para bajar la ropa y comenzar a estimular su pene.

El palacio, al igual que la mayoría de lugares públicos, era un sitio muy ruidoso, no importa la hora. Esto era algo que agradecía el azabache al masajear con lentitud su miembro necesitado de atención. También agradecía que tuviera una habitación separada de su hermano, Taven. Taven. Dioses Antiguos, si tan sólo vieran lo que está cometiendo por culpa de Taven.

Daegon maldecía en su mente, pero también imaginaba al hombre sin su vestimenta usual, sin esa pechera molesta que mostraba el inicio de los pectorales marcados pero tapando el torso... y esos pantalones ajustados. Demonios, el de ojos marrones pensaba lo jodidamente sexy que se vería Taven desnudo, sudando por haberlo montado, por haberle hecho una mamada o porque él mismo estaba necesitado de su hermano menor. La imagen solo lograba ponerlo aún más duro.

Porque, admitiéndolo o no, Daegon tenía un terrible enamoramiento hacia su hermano mayor. Cosa que sería vista como asquerosa. Y eso le encantaba. Espiarlo le daba una emoción que nunca había sentido y cuando era atrapado decía que era para una persona que estaba enamorada de él... y no estaba mintiendo.

Una fantasía que tenía oculta en sus libros era que Taven lo estuviera interrogando, que con cada respuesta que no fuera una mentira el menor recibiría una recompensa. Aunque sabe que su hermano no era capaz de semejante cosa, el es TAN gentil. Puede que mientras le pregunte se la esté chupando, metiendo su pene hasta la garganta del mayor con tal de complacerlo; pero... ¿quién sabe? Quizás lo ponga contra la pared y no se mueva hasta tener un resultado agradable que lo permita seguir penetrándolo.

Desde su adolescencia el menor tuvo deseos sexuales con su contrario, sabía que era incorrecto, pero al ver esa hermosa cara no podía negarle nada. Daegon ahuecó con suavidad sus testículos y bajó lentamente hacia su orificio anal para acostumbrar los músculos y, finalmente, meter sus dedos y acariciar su próstata.

Alcanzó el punto dulce y llegó al tan deseado orgasmo, salpicando su estómago y vientre con el semen. El joven adulto consiguió normalizar su respiración, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire; se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño privado a darse una ducha con el fin de sacar el prepucio y el sudor de su cuerpo.

No tardó mucho, al salir con una toalla atada a la cintura se buscó cualquier prenda cómoda y salió a buscar algo de beber y comer. Le dio risa el hecho que después de un cuidado privado tenga que ir a rellenar sus otras necesidades. Sin embargo saludó al guardia que se quedaba hasta tarde observando la actividad y tomó una manzana con un vaso de agua para luego regresar a su habitación.

Un sonido le llamó la atención, junto al dormitorio de su hermano. Tocó la puerta y luego entró. Taven estaba frustrado en su cama con un libro en sus piernas y una pluma en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Sucede algo, hermano? - preguntó Daegon al ver la cara del contrario, se acercó al mayor y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ofreciendo el vaso que fue gentilmente aceptado.

\- No es nada importante, es sólo que -- demonios - soltó un suspiro, tomó un sorbo del objeto y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Madre quiere que estudie y que ejerza varios hechizos y no puedo... son demasiado complicados - dejó el libro en la mesa que tenía al lado y se dejó caer contra la pared con una protesta.

Daegon le dio un mordisco a la manzana y, agarrando el vaso de la mano de Taven, dejó los objetos en la mesa para luego acurrucarse entre las piernas del mayor. Ante la acción Taven sonrió y acarició su cabeza. El mayor dejó un beso en la frente del contrario y correspondió al abrazo.

\- Ahora vas a dormir y mañana nos levantaremos temprano para ayudarte a practicar. Sin peros - Taven rió suavemente. 

\- No te olvides de comer el resto de la manzana, no quiero despertar con el olor de la fruta podrida. - abrazó a Daegon para darlo vuelta y dejarlo del lado de la mesa de luz.

El menor, indignado, agarró la fruta y le dio un mordisco. Ofreció la manzana, que fue gustosamente aceptada con tres pequeñas mordidas, para acabarla de una vez, lanzarla al cesto de basura y volver a acurrucarse con su hermano.

\- ¿No estás muy cariñoso hoy, Daegon? - dijo riendo, aunque no se quejaba, pues adoraba cuando su hermanito se ponía de ése modo.

\- Puede ser, pero me adoras de esa manera... ¿me quedo a dormir aquí o prefieres el frío? - ante la pregunta el mayor se aferró dando a entender que podía quedarse. Ambos hombre agarraron las sábanas y se cubrieron para dormir acurrucados.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, el aire de repente se sintió pesado para el más joven de los dos. Al despertarse se encontró con Taven dormido, Daegon lo abrazó hasta volver a sentir la colonia del mayor esparcida por su cuerpo. Gracias a la respiración caliente de ambos hombres el menor sentía que se ahogaba.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar al mayor y fijó su mirada al vaso casi vacío de agua. El líquido estaba caliente en la mano del menor y si lo bebía sentiría que necesitaría más. Daegon se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta, la abrió suavemente y se fue a la cocina por más agua.

El sonido del clic de la gran puerta de madera despertó a Taven, tocó a su alrededor para encontrar la cama vacía. "Pero si dejé que se quedara" pensó el mayor y, al ver que no regresaba, se fue a la habitación del menor para encontrar que en la cama también no se encontraba nadie.

\- ¿Y si le hago una pequeña broma? - dijo para sus adentros. Se acostó en la cama del contrario y, con las sábanas, se tapó de pies a cabeza con el propósito de sorprender e interrogar a su hermano.

Finalmente Daegon llegó a la cocina. De nuevo saludó al guardia y le habla mientras cargaba el objeto con agua.

\- No entiendo quién vendría a robar una cocina. - le preguntó indirectamente al guardia.

\- Gracias al liderazgo del Rey Jerrod nadie vive en las calles de Edenia, nadie pasa hambre, sin embargo eso no evita que bandidos entren al palacio en búsqueda de objetos de valor - respondió el soldado. Al recibir la respuesta Daegon se despidió de manera cortés y se fue a la habitación de su hermano.

Al llegar no había rastro de él. Lo primero que hizo fue preocuparse, Taven no era el tipo de simplemente marcharse sin explicación alguna. Entonces pensó que estaría practicando los hechizos que su madre le pidió que hiciera, igmorando su petición. Simplemente fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Los minutos pasaron y escuchó el chirrido del objeto de madera cerrada con un fuerte clic, un suspiro y un sorbo se escucharon en la habitación. El sonido de un objeto de cristal siendo colocado sobre algo fue lo que Taven logró escuchar. La cama se hundió en la mitad dando a entender que Daegon se había sentado en ella.

El menor estaba decidido a acostarse hasta que fue sorprendido con un abrazo tapando su boca, los dedos ásperos presionaban contra sus labios y mejillas mientras que la otra mano estaba sobre su pecho. Los instintos de Daegon salieron y golpeó a Taven en su estómago con su codo para luego acorralar las manos del contrario con una suya.

Fue entonces que el menor reconoció a su atacante, la expresión divertida estaba presente en su rostro y un pensamiento nubló su vista. Taven estaba sudando, con la boca abierta y un ligero rastro de saliva recorría su cara; se acercaba lentamente a sus labios buscando contacto.

\- Daegon... por favor - el menor se había congelado, pero la ligera risa del contrario lo devolvió a la realidad.

Sin dudarlo el menor besó los labios de Taven, sorprendiéndolo. Al principio el mayor no correspondía el contacto, forcejeando en búsqueda de liberación, pero al ver que no tenía escape decidió seguir con el ritmo de enlace de labios. Con lentitud Daegon fue dejando las muñecas del mayor y ahueco sus manos en las mejillas del contrario intensificando el beso. Taven, seducido por el beso, dejó su mano izquierda en la cintura del menor y la otra la colocó en su cuello atrayéndolo para continuar con el contacto. Estuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Daegon se apartó.

\- ¿Por...? - tomó una bocanada de aire.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Daegon? - preguntó mientras miraba confundido a su hermano sin soltar el agarre de su cadera y cuello. 

\- Lamento decirte... - dejó un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Hermano... - otro en la derecha.

\- Que estoy enamorado de ti - y se acercó a los labios de Taven, pero no los tocó.

\- Daegon... está mal - el mayor lo miró a los ojos y lo acorraló para continuar con el beso.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? - bajó los pantalones del menor para acariciar el pene de Daegon sobre la ropa interior.

\- Me encanta - respondió para luego sacarse la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo. El menor no se quedó atrás y ambos hombres volvieron a besarse entre tanto el más bajo de los dos comenzó a masajear ambos miembros.

\- Mesa... lubricante... ya - Daegon logró hablar pero era interrumpido por su hermano. Dijo el contrario mientras abría el cajón de la mesa para encontrar una pequeña botella de lubricante y un par de fotos de sí mismo, y no dudó en interrogar al menor.

\- Vaya, vaya, Daegon, ¿qué estuviste haciendo con eso, pequeño pervertido? - Taven abrió la tapa del contenedor mientras estiraba las piernas de Daegon.

El mayor dejo varios besos en los muslos del menor hasta llegar a su pene que, sin dudarlo, le dio una larga lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza, provocando un gemido ahogado del contrario.

\- Por más que me encanta verte así, Taven, de una manera u otra vas a tener que penetrarme, ¿no? - pronunció el menor cuando alcanzó la botella y se colocó un poco del líquido en la mano para después masturbar el miembro del contrario, mostrando la agilidad en la muñeca. Cuando finalmente parecía lo suficientemente lubricado, Daegon metió sus dedos húmedos en su orificio anal, estirando los músculos con cada dígito, mientras que el mayor disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Al sentir que ya no podía abrir su ano más se recostó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, esperando a Taven.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, Daegon? No quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte - dijo inseguro el mayor de los hermanos, sus dudas fueron respondidas al ser atraído en un beso apasionado pero cariñoso.

\- No hay otra cosa que quisiera en el mundo... más que esto - respondió Daegon mientras entrelazaba sus dedos junto a los de Taven. El mayor asintió y posicionó su pene en la entrada del menor, que estaba estrecho. Con cuidado empezó a meter el órgano en el culo del contrario, no sin antes darle otro beso para calmarlo y distraerlo. Al meter todo su miembro, Taven se quedó quito esperando a que Daegon se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Minutos pasaron cuando Daegon comenzó a menear sus caderas de manera circular, Taven asintió, colocó sus manos a los costados de las caderas del contrario, y se retiró lentamente para volver a meter su miembro con total rapidez rozando la próstata del menor que, inesperadamente, dio un grito placentero accidentado.

\- P -- Perdón. - dijo con una pequeña risa intentando de empujar las caderas de Taven con sus talones, cosa que logró con éxito. Ambos hermanos continuaron a darse placer con cada movimiento, el ano estrecho de Daegon apretaba el órgano de Taven mientras que éste maltrataba su próstata con cada penetración.

El mayor de entre los dos comenzó a susurrar cumplidos en el oído del menor: lo bien que lo estaba complaciendo, lo absolutamente guapo que se veía con esa expresión placentera en su rostro, lo mucho que lo amaba. Daegon disfrutaba de las palabras que salían de los labios del contrario, incitando a Taven para que continuara con las estocadas placenteras.

Las sensaciones estaban abrumando la vista del menor, sentía que iba a llegar a su límite.

\- Ta -- Taven, cerca... - una línea de saliva recorría la barbilla de Daegon intentando de pronunciar.

\- Tan cerca... - se acercó hambriento por el contacto de labios. Queriendo que su hermano tenga su orgasmo, le dio más embestidas hasta que percibió que un líquido se posaba en su abdomen.

El mayor paró por unos minutos para lamer el rastro de semen esparcido en el cuerpo del contrario en una manera seductora provocando que Daegon apartara la mirada. Al finalizar con las lamidas Taven volvió a penetrar el agujero maltratado del menor. El mayor, tan cerca del tan deseado orgasmo que su hermano sí logró conseguir, comenzó a golpear su vientre con una gran rapidez mientras que sus manos se volvieron inquietas con solamente sostener las caderas del menor y empezó a masturbar el pene de Daegon.

Al sentirse que iba a correrse, el mayor le dio un último beso hasta esparcir su esperma en el interior del contrario mientras que éste lo hizo en su abdomen otra vez. Taven se retiró del interior de su hermano, que comenzó a salir un rastro de semen, y se acostó junto a él.

\- Padre... - Taven tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a intentar.

\- Padre y madre nunca deben enterarse de esto, si lo que quieres es más... - miró a su hermano y le guiñó el ojo, el contrario respondió con un asentimiento, una sonrisa y un beso perezoso para luego acostarse en su pecho.

\- Nunca - dijo Daegon para finalmente dormirse.

Bonus :D

\- ¡TAVEN SON LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA! - dijo el menor al fijarse la hora, corriendo hacia el baño con el mayor cargado en brazos.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - pronunció Taven al sentir los rayos del sol en sus párpados para luego ser despertado con agua tibia.

\- ¡MADRE TE VA A ASESINAR Y LUEGO A MÍ POR CÓMPLICE! - gritó mientras lavaba el abdomen del mayor con la esponja y el jabón.

**Author's Note:**

> Daegon gets sum fuk
> 
> So, no sé si realmente alguien va a leer esto. Me cagaría de la risa si a alguien le gusta (ya que básicamente fundé este ship)
> 
> [Editado]


End file.
